Estoy contigo
by Cintriux
Summary: —Yo también.—contesto viendo para otro lado. —¿Tú también qué?—pregunte sin entender a que se refería. (One-Shot para el reto Hechizo Fallido.)


**¡Hola! **

**¡Amantes de BBRae! Aquí les traigo un One-Shot cien por ciento BBRae, espero que lo disfruten. ^^ **

* * *

><p>No podía creer que una chica valiente como Raven se encontrara en ese estado, ella era una gran hechicera… y ahora estaba en una camilla con una herida en el vientre, completamente inconsciente, se veía tan frágil y más pálida de lo normal… como si con tan solo tocarla se rompería en cualquier momento. ''Vaya… parece que tenemos un medico en el equipo.'' Recordé lo que le dije cuando ella me curo una herida… eso me hizo sentir inútil en este momento, donde no podía hacer nada para ayudarla, no tenia poderes como los de ella, no podía lanzar un hechizo para que ella volviera a la normalidad.<p>

—Chico Bestia… deberías ir a descansar.—me dijo Starfire con algo de preocupación.

—Lo siento Star, pero esperare a que Rae despierte.—respondí en voz baja... esperando poder ver esos hermosos ojos violetas que estaban llenos de esperanza, solo eso quería, que abriera los ojos para poderle decir que todo estaría bien, decirle que no permitiría que nadie le hiciera daño de nuevo, tomarle la mano y decirle que tiene alguien en quien confiar, quería abrazarla y jurarle que nunca volvería a estar sola, prometerle que yo estaría siempre para ella porque Raven tendrá un hombro para llorar cuando estuviera triste. Solo eso esperaba, volver a ver esos ojos…

—Está bien amigo.—contesto Starfire dejándome solo con Raven en la habitación. ¡Esto no podía estar pasando! ¡Esto tenía que ser una pesadilla! Raven: la chica más fuerte que he conocido, no podía estar así... ¡Destrozada de esa manera! y ¡Todo por la culpa del supuesto ''amigo'' del libro! Ese tipo la había lastimado, no solo físicamente, sino que también emocionalmente… ella creyó que era su amigo, mientras que él simplemente la utilizo para que lo liberara del libro. ''¡Ese tipo iba a pagar por lo que le hizo a Rae!'' pensé mientras le tomaba la mano, estaba fría… sostuve su pequeña mano entre las mías, tratando de darle calor. No quería perderla, tenía tanto miedo de que no despertara y me dejara… sabía que no le agradaba, sabía que no le gustaban mis chistes… pero yo solo lo hacía para sacarle una radiante sonrisa… yo la quiero demasiado como para perderla.

—Rae… por favor, despierta…—le dije esperando a que me escuchara mientras le sostenía la mano.—Te prometo que no te volveré a molestar, no hare tantas payasadas, no volveré a tocar tu espejo, ya no volveré a entrar a tu habitación sin tu permiso, te juro que seré ordenado… eres la chica más especial que haya conocido, te amo demasiado… tanto así, que no quiero perderte. Por favor… despierta.—le dije con la voz quebrada, mientras las lagrimas caían por mis mejillas y se perdían en la cobija que cubría a Raven.

—Hablas como si fuera a morir.—¡Escuche la voz de Rae! Abrí los ojos de un golpe y vi como ella me observaba sonrojada, tratando de mantener la compostura.

—¡Rae! ¡Estás bien!—grite de la emoción mientras la abrazaba fuertemente.

—Chico Bestia… aún estoy herida…—respondió con algo de dolor en su voz mientras yo la soltaba rápidamente.

—Ohh… sí, lo siento.—le respondí avergonzado, sintiendo mi rostro caliente mientras que Rae solo desviaba la mirada y con un leve sonrojo en su rostro, pasaron unos minutos en donde la habitación se apodero de un silencio total, no sabía que decirle, bueno si sabia… pero era más fácil cuando se lo dije creyendo que aún estaba inconsciente.

—Asi que… ¿Ya no entraras a mi habitación?—pregunto con la ceja alzada mientras se acomodaba tratando de ocultar el sonrojo.

—Me acabo de declarar y ¡¿es lo único que vas a decir?!—dije, observando cada movimiento que hacía, murmuro algo en voz baja pero no entendí nada de lo que dijo.—¿Qué fue eso?—pregunte curioso por saber su respuesta.

—Yo también.—contesto viendo para otro lado.

—¿Tú también qué?—pregunte sin entender a que se refería.

—Eres un caso…—comento Rae rodando los ojos y con una pequeña sonrisa… ¡Una sonrisa!—Yo también te amo.—dijo en voz baja, pero la escuche perfectamente.

**¡Fin!**

* * *

><p><strong>Amantes del BBRae… les recomiendo que se pasen por el foro de MrRayney, ya que estamos reclutando un ejército de defensores de esta pareja. Jajaja… Espero que les haya gustado. Si me dejan un comentario no estaría nada mal. xD<strong>


End file.
